Love rendered
by Alexisminamino
Summary: What chain of events can happen when a big moment occurs at  wedding that was not suppose to happen? Read and find out...


Love rendered...

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...If I did, it would have been aired on HBO, not cartoon network ^_^

Welcome one and all to another one of my production hot off the press

**B**ackground information

Yukina was never kidnapped and Shiori was never sick, therefore the Yu Yu Hakusho group as we know them never met, except Yusuke and Kuwabara who went to the same school along with Keiko. After High school, the boys were forced to go to college by Keiko and Shizuru. Atsuko wasn't aware that Yusuke actually graduated from High School. During their days in college, they met Shuichi Minamino who was later known by Kurama. They learned a lot about each other and disclosed secrets. When Kurama told them about what he really was, they didn't run and hide as he thought they would. They were in awe and were very fascinated with him much more. All the attention was flattering to Kurama but he eventually told them to not to breath a word to any living soul.

One day when they all were going to the carnival, they met a psychic who told them great things such as Kurama's true nature and that Yusuke and Kuwabara harnessed strong spiritual powers. She, later on was known as Genkai, offered to train them and of course they agreed, well Yusuke and Kuwabara because fighting was what they did best. That was when Kuwabara fell deep in love with a woman he met there and it didn't bother him one bit that she wasn't human. He called her his lovely maiden Yukina.

Yukina was very lovely, kind hearted and sweet. She treated them well and accepted them as her new friends. She told them of her home land and why she would never go back because of what they did to her brother, who was in Makai. She never spoke of him much because she was heartbroken that he never stayed in Ningenkai with her. She understood why he would never stay, but she wished he'd visit more.

Present –

It supposed to be the day where everyone was happy, well the bride was. She was very happy because she was going to marry the most eligible bachelor in Mushiyori-shi. Keiko and Yukina were helping the bride, Yuya, get ready for her big day.

Yusuke and Kuwabara on the other hand were talking Kurama into going through with it. He was having second thoughts.

"Your mother is so happy; do you want to let her down?" Yusuke asked as he handed Kurama a beer.

"Yes I know she is very happy, but what if I am doing this for all the wrong reasons." He asked. 'I know I'm doing it for all the wrong reasons.' He sighed inwardly.

"Well, you love her don't you?" Kuwabara asked seriously and Kurama paused before he answered.

"Yes, but there is a difference..." he was rudely interrupted.

"Great, that's all that matters." Kuwabara grinned as he said he was going to see where Yukina was. He loved Yukina but he didn't know how she felt for him and when Kurama told them about the wedding, he wanted to ask Yukina and she said yes, but she said she wanted to use her guest pass for someone else.

Yusuke watched as Kuwabara rushed out of the room and then he looked back at Kurama.

"I know you don't love her Kurama, why did you lie to him?" Yusuke questioned authoritatively.

"I didn't lie, Yusuke..."

"What you mean you didn't lie. When I see you two, yes you hold her hand but I never see you initiate a kiss and when we all go out on dates you look utterly bored and trust me I know your bored look, we had classes together." Yusuke snapped. "I mean, if you were marrying me you would be happier." Yusuke joked hoping to cheer Kurama up and to forget about this mess.

Kurama chuckled. "You're right, but I didn't lie, I love her, just not in love. I don't have what you and Keiko has and I don't think I would know how it would feel to go crazy over someone the way Kuwabara does. I think the reason I accepted mothers request to marry her was because I hoped that I could eventually learn to love her to experience what I see in your lives." He looked at Yusuke sadly as he sat down. "She never took my breath away, or gave me that heart flutter thing you both talk so fondly about."

"Hey man, you never know maybe when you see her today you'll finally feel that." He grinned. "That's what that is for." Yusuke grinned as he pointed to the beer.

Kurama laughed. "I hope it works."

"Well, just see this as another promise to your mother, she wanted grand children, with this you can give her one."

"I don't see why I couldn't adopt one." He whispered as he drank his beer.

"She likes blood."

"Well, I could have gone to a lab and let them do their work."

"You really don't want to do this? Or is it because you are afraid?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know anymore." He got up and threw the beer can away. "Let's get over with this."

"Yes." Yusuke followed him out and into the ceremony hall.

They stood in the front of the aisle talking and Kurama was looking at the end of the aisle so he could know when to run. He tried to look happy and excited but he didn't have to energy and will to crack a smile, he was bored and looked as if he didn't want to be there. He was about to leave.

"Kurama, you can't leave, you are not going to be a runaway groom." Yusuke pulled him back and Kurama settled there.

"Fine." He grumbled as he stayed put. He looked around hoping to see people he recognised. Most of them he did recognised were Yuya's family and friends. He sighed as he looked at a new guest who just walked in. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity as the guest was being dragged in by Yukina. The guest clearly seemed that he would rather not be there but Yukina was talking him into staying. The guy seemed to give in and just stood in the back of the hall, leaning against the wall with no intention of moving and Yukina seemed to be happy with that. When she was finished fussing over the black hair new comer, she turn and smiled at Kurama then left. It was that time the newcomer turned and looked at Kurama with an annoyed expression. His red eyes held Kurama's green one which was widen in shock or was it awe, for while and then the other turned away with a stoic look as he bent his knee to rest his foot against the wall and bend his head down with his eyes closed.

When those red eyes piercing red eyes looked at him, Kurama was in awe and he felt alive, a little warm and fuzzy and was about to turn away but the red eyes were off him before he could. Then the wedding march began to play and he was about to leave again.

"Yo man, what's wrong with you, stay put." Yusuke snapped.

"Yusuke I am making a terrible mistake." He said as he looked up and saw Yuya walking down the aisle. She looked lovely, but he wasn't in the mood to appreciate it.

"You should have said something before, now behave, here she comes and you mother is looking at you." Yusuke scolded.

Kurama sighed, "Fine for mother."

During the whole ceremony, he didn't hear one word; all he could think about was who that dark stranger in the back was. He was lucky there were no vows because he would not have known when to say it. In the beginning when it was being planned, by his mother, he told her to make it short with no vows. He didn't want to lie in front of God and all these people, getting married was bad enough, and that itself was a lie.

During the reception, he tried to look for the dark handsome stranger but he didn't see him. He didn't know anything about him and neither Yusuke nor Kuwabara knew who he was talking about. It was as if he vanished. He sighed as he took off his tie and jacket and rested it behind the chair as he watched the festivities. The only person he could talk to was Yukina, but she was busy. He finally saw her but she was leaving the reception room. He quickly got up and ran after her but when he reached outside he didn't see her. He surveillance the grounds but still didn't see her. As he turned to go back, there was a figure blocking him.

"Oh crap, you scared me." Kurama said as he looked at the person in front of him. 'It's him.' He yelled happily in his head.

"Not my fault, what do you want with Yukina." Kurama almost melted when he heard how deep, and smooth his voice was.

"Um, uh... I just wanted to ask her something." Kurama said timidly as he looked into the intimidating red eyes.

"Hn." With that the figure was gone.

"Wait!" Kurama yelled but it was too late. Kurama walked back to his seat with a smile on his face.

"I think I'm in love." He sighed out as he sat down lazily in his seat.

"Well you should, you just got married." Shiori said as she came and sat next to him.

"Mother!" He looked surprised at her.

"Are you having fun dear?" She asked cheerfully.

He sighed happily as he saw the dark stranger enter the large reception room.

"Well that's good to know. I thought I would never see you smile like that." She said as she kissed him and left.

"Huh, did you say something." He broke out from his stare and looked but Shiori was already gone. He sat up and rested his hands on the table as he propped up his chin as he pulled on the tie that held his hair back. He mindlessly ran his hands through it and sighed again.

"Oh Kurama." Yukina said as she giggled at him.

"Oh Hi Yukina." He beamed.

"You seemed really happy." She smiled.

"Yes, I hope it lasts." He said when realisation hit him. 'I may only be like this for tonight; tomorrow I'll have to fabricate it.' He thought sadly.

"Well I hope it does. I have someone I want you to meet." She grinned as she pulled him. His heart began to beat faster when he saw she was pulling him towards the person he was staring at all night.

She abruptly stopped and turned to Kurama.

"Hiei, this is Kurama my good friend and Kurama this is Hiei, my..." He zoned off. 'Please don't say he is your betroth or something. It will devastate both me and your Kazuma.' He thought sadly.

"...my brother." She finished and he released a breath he didn't realised he was holding.

Oh your brother." He said trying to work up the courage to look at him again. He turned to Hiei and smiled timidly. "Um... Hi, it is nice to finally meet you officially." He said as he looked down. 'What's wrong with me, I'm acting like Yuya.'

"Hn." Was all that Hiei said.

"Well, I have to go now; Kazuma has been asking me for a dance for the whole night." She grinned as she left them. Hiei growled at that and turned away.

"So... Um Hiei, did you like the wedding?" He asked hoping to hear more of his velvety smooth, deep voice. Then it dawned on him. 'Does this mean I'm gay? But look at him!' he thought shocked by his actions.

"Aren't you the one that should." Hiei stated as he was about to leave.

"Um wait!" Kurama said as he reached out to grab Hiei by the arm. Hiei gave him a murderous glare and Kurama quickly dropped his hands.

"Sorry." He apologised shyly as he watched Hiei leave. 'What was I thinking? Why did I do that?' He yelled at himself as he went back to his seat.

"Shuichi dear, do you want to dance." He looked up and saw the last person he wanted to see. He sighed sadly as he shook his head.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly as she sat down next to him.

"It's nothing, go and have fun. You can dance with Keiko and Yukina." He said.

"Alright then, I can't wait for tonight." The latter came out in a whisper and then she left.

"I could." He sighed. He never had any desire to touch her when they dated, it was just a year, and now he just didn't want to. He was happy he never did, but what would he do tonight? Isn't it something he had to do? He sighed as he banged his head repeated on the table.

"Man, if you want to hurt yourself, you should have asked me for a fight." Yusuke said as he sat next to Kurama as he gave him a cocktail drink.

"Thanks." He said as he accepted the drink.

"Now, what is wrong with you this time?" He asked but it was more of as exasperated statement.

"Tonight." Was all Kurama said.

"Oh yea, it's the wedding night." Yusuke grinned. "Let's see you get out of doing that this time." He continued to grin.

"Hey, this is serious Yusuke. Now I know how you feel and I don't want to even see Yuya." Kurama confessed.

"What, that didn't make sense." Yusuke looked puzzled. "How I feel?"

"Uh, never mind pretend I didn't say anything." He sighed as he sipped on his drink.

"You're one of my best friends Kurama; I would like to know that you can tell me things that are bothering you."

"Yusuke, I don't think you'll understand. I don't fully understand. All I know is that I think I'm in love and it is not with Yuya." Kurama carefully looked at Yusuke and chuckled when he saw a shocked look on Yusuke's face, with his mouth wide open.

"Huh, you fell for someone else on your wedding day?" Yusuke whispered and Kurama nodded.

"Who?" he asked and Kurama shook his head. "Awe man, tell me." He begged.

"No I can't." Kurama turned to Yusuke.

"Why?" Yusuke pressed on.

"I just can't. It's not as if I'll see the person again." He sighed sadly.

"All the more reason as to why you should tell me."

"No Yusuke I can't." He said firmly.

"Then how do you know that you "love" this person." Yusuke watched him with a critical eye.

"When I first saw that person, I felt like I got the wind punched out of me and then I felt warm and fuzzy and just happy. I can't explain it. It was a really good feeling." Kurama sighed happily.

"Yup, it's love alright." Yusuke grinned at Kurama.

"What should I do?" He turned pleading eyes to Yusuke.

"Follow your heart. That's all I can tell you." Yusuke said sadly. Kurama just got up with a blank look.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked as he watched Kurama.

"To the roof, away from everyone, I need space." He said as he left. Yusuke returned to the festivities.

When he reached up to the roof, he sighed contently at the view. He lied down and folded his hands behind his head as he stared up at the starry sky. He slowly closed his eyes and savoured the cool breeze that blew his hair all over his face. He finally relaxed as he was calmed by the effect of it.

"What are you doing here?" The deep voice startled him out of his previous state.

"Huh." He opened his eyes, and was looking up and red eyes that seemed to glow as the person looked down at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in there?" Hiei asked emotionless.

"Uh...um." Kurama sat up and fixed himself nervously. "Yea." He said as he looked at Hiei.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be with Yukina?" Kurama asked as he fidgeted a bit trying to calm his nerves. 'Relax Kurama relax.' He said to himself.

"Maybe." Hiei said as he sat down next to Kurama and Kurama began to feel dizzy. 'Get a grip on yourself.' He scolded himself.

"She is her own woman." He finished as he stared off into the distance. "You haven't answered my question."

"I needed to get away." Kurama said sadly as he brought his knee to his chest as he hugged it closer.

"It's your wedding." Hiei stated matter-of-factly.

"I know alright." He snapped then sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just that this day has been very straining." He sighed.

"Why."

Kurama turned and looked at Hiei. 'I can't believe he is talking to me.' He sighed happily but then he thought of his answer.

"I am not in love with who I am now married to." He said as he looked at the tile roof.

"Why."

"I was never in love with her."

"I mean why you did it then." Hiei looked at him but Kurama turned away.

"My mother." Was all he said.

"She wouldn't be living in a loveless marriage, you would." He said as he got up to leave.

"Please, don't leave." Kurama said as he turned and looked at Hiei. Hiei sighed and sat back down.

They talked for the whole night until Yusuke came to get him.

"Kurama, Yuya is looking for you." He said.

"Alright, I'll be down in a moment." He said and Yusuke nodded and left.

"Now I have to go and put on a happy face. How's this." He hit his cheeks a few times with both hands then put on a fake smile and Hiei let out an amused sound.

"Not bad, she might fall for it." He smirked and Kurama blush a little.

"Yea I hope so, I wish I didn't have to. I'm deceiving both of us." He sighed as he looked down.

"Well I have to go." Kurama said. Hiei stood up and helped Kurama who was blushes ever since Hiei let out his hands to help him. "Thanks." He said nervously.

Hiei pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to Kurama. "If ever you need to talk." As Kurama took it, Hiei was gone.

"Huh." He looked at it and looked up to see where Hiei went. He smiled as he held the communicator up to his chest and grinned. 'Thank you.' He mouthed and left as he placed the communicated gently in his pocket.

When he entered the reception room, he was bombarded with questions such as 'where were you' and why did you disappear,' but he didn't care. All he cared about was that he could talk to Hiei anytime he wanted and he would be able to see him again. He was in a good mood all the way to the hotel, until he reached in their room.

"I'll go freshen up." Yuya said as she left.

"As if." He said as he went out on the balcony and closed to door so she wouldn't know where he went. He pulled out the communicator and didn't hesitate to call Hiei.

"This was sooner than I expected." Hiei said with a smirk as he looked at Kurama. Kurama tried not to turn red when he saw Hiei. 'I didn't know I'd be able to see him.'

"Yea, we're in the hotel room." He said dryly.

"You should not keep her waiting then." Kurama loved the way Hiei looked with that smirk on his face, but then again he hasn't seen or learnt anything about Hiei that he didn't adore or loved already.

"But I rather stay out her and talk to you." He said quickly.

"She is your wife, and I am still a stranger."

"No, you're not. I would like to think that we are friends." He said bashfully.

"Friends?" He had a look of contemplation. "I like that."

"Really!" 'Did I just squeak?' Kurama thought but he was too happy to care.

"Yes, but you should go now. You have a problem to deal with and I have some things to do." He said.

"Oh alright." Kurama said sadly.

Something in Kurama's voice made Hiei reply. "You can call me tomorrow. Once it's you, I'll answer. I have to go now." With that he cut off the communicator.

Kurama grinned as he went back inside.

"Oh so there you are." Yuya said as she came out in revealing lingerie. As Kurama saw her, he turned away.

"Why are you wearing that, do you always dress like that to sleep?" he asked as he was thinking about how to get out of this.

"Well tonight is a special night so I thought I wear something nice, and I usually wear pyjamas." She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry but I am very tired and I would like to go to sleep." He said with a fake yawn.

"Oh, I guess you're right. It has been tiring, fun but tiring. Keiko and Yukina did wear me out." She giggled as she dropped on the bed.

"Oh thank God." Kurama sighed as he went to take a long shower.

'I would not be able to keep this up.' He thought as he stepped under the running water allowing the water to beat down on him. He got out and put on his pyjamas and slept on top the covers. 'Now I have one more reason not to touch you.' He thought happily as he drifted off into dream land.

A few months later

"Sorry I'm late. Yuya insisted on us to go have lunch with mother." Kurama said as he met Hiei in a secluded forest area where they usually meet whether it was to talk, spar or just laze around.

"It's fine." Hiei said as he eased away from the tree he leaned on.

"Yea, they wanted to talk about grandchildren." Kurama sight out unhappily.

"What did you tell them?"

"I'm not ready yet." Kurama watched him. 'If only.' He thought as he looked at Hiei.

"How hasn't she gotten pregnant yet anyway, you're a Youko so that should not have been a problem." Hiei said as he sat next to Kurama.

"I haven't lain with her." Kurama informed.

"Really? How did she not know that?" Hiei asked mildly shocked.

"I drugged her before and staged the room to make it look as if we had." He said nonchalantly.

"Smart, but why not?" Hiei asked.

"I don't want to. That's it plain and simple." Kurama turned and looked at him.

"What you want to do?" Hiei asked and Kurama's face lit up.

'If only you knew.' He thought as he allowed Hiei to help him up. That was one thing he realised when he befriended Hiei, even on his wedding day, was that he liked doing that to him.

"We can spar. I need my exercise." Kurama joked as Hiei agreed.

"Yeas you do." Hiei smirked and Kurama's heart fluttered.

"What are you saying that I am fat?" Kurama asked pretending to be offended.

Hiei came closer to his face and Kurama flushed at the closeness.

"I'm not trying. You are fat." He grinned and took off.

"What, how dare you." Kurama grinned as he followed Hiei.

Hiei stopped near a waterfall, and soon after Kurama reached him.

"You're slow." Hiei said with playfulness.

"You ran ahead of me." Kurama said almost out of breath. He bent down and put his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"Are you alright?" Hiei asked with a grin.

"Yea." He panted. "Just give me a minute." He continued to pant as he fanned himself. "Now I'm hot."

"There's the waterfall." Hiei said and Kurama threw him a look. "I was trying to help." He grinned.

"I have on a lot of clothes; it will take hours for it to dry." He commented referring to his fighting tunic, a yellow with red borders, with a white shirt and pants and a red sash.

"You wear too much." Hiei noted and Kurama blushed again.

"You know you blush a lot, why is that?" Hiei asked in a tone that Kurama didn't know if he was being serious or was teasing him.

"Well I blush a lot because I have a very fair skin complexion and it betrays me." Kurama said as he turned away from Hiei.

"Hn." He was very amused.

"I don't like this; you're having fun at my expense." Kurama pouted.

"You should do that more often." Hiei grinned as he stepped closer.

"Huh, do what." Kurama asked utterly confused.

"Pout." Hiei said.

"Why?" Kurama raised a brow in question.

"Because you look cute when you do that." Hiei grinned at Kurama's shocked expression as he leaned in and kissed him.

"Hmph." Kurama was shocked but he accepted he eagerly wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss releasing everything he felt the first day they met.

"Ah..." Kurama panted. "Uh...mmm...Ahh... Hiei." He panted as he fell back on the grass.

"UH..." Hiei moaned out as he barely held himself up from falling on Kurama.

He leaned down and kissed Kurama then rested their foreheads together.

"I didn't know it..." He panted then swallowed. "...was this good." Kurama said contently as he kissed Hiei again.

"Yea." Hiei sighed as he unhooked Kurama's leg from his shoulder and guided it down as he caressed it. He then eased out and went to lie next to Kurama. In turn Kurama rested on his chest and looked at him as he passed his hands over the muscular body loving the feel. Then realisation hit him.

"Hiei, I just cheated." He said sadly.

"She never had you to begin with." Hiei reasoned.

"But..." He didn't know what to say.

"Did you regret it?" Hiei looked at him seriously.

"That is not even a question that should be asked, of course not. I loved every minute of it." He said with a deep red blush.

"Good." Hiei grinned. "Me too."

"But what should I do about Yuya. It is not fair to her." Kurama said sadly.

"You put those two women happiness before yours; at least you can have some as well." He said as he got up and helped Kurama up.

"How do you feel?" Hiei asked as he watched Kurama.

"Very good." He grinned enthusiastically.

"Not that I mean." Hiei scolded gently, but was amused and proud of the look on Kurama's face.

"Oh." He grinned. "Still good, everything was good." He said in a dream like tone.

"Good." Hiei pulled him in for another kiss and he allowed both of them to plummet into the basin of water under the waterfall.

"HIEI!" Kurama yelled as Hiei laughed at him. "Oh I will get you for that." He said playfully as he tried to catch Hiei.

Hiei dropped Kurama in the back yard of the apartment building. He never liked visiting when Yuya was there. He never liked seeing her all over Kurama and poor Kurama always seemed uncomfortable but was too nice to push her away.

"I'll see you next week right." Kurama watched Hiei with pleading eyes.

"I don't know." He said in an apologetic tone.

"Really?" Kurama looked sad.

Hiei sighed. "Yea, but I'll try." As he said that Kurama hugged him.

"You don't know how happy you've made me, from the first day I saw you, I've been smiling ever since." He held him tighter and smiled when Hiei wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You'll see me soon, Kurama." Hiei said as he kissed him gently.

Pulling away he smiled at Hiei. "Alright, it's just that it's not fun having her around anymore, it was tolerable but now, it's not, especially know that I know what I could have had." He said sadly.

"You do have me." Hiei said trying to cheer Kurama up.

"I don't want to have to let you go." Kurama confessed as he looked into Hiei's eyes with sadness.

"Maybe in the future you would not, but let's do this for now, alright." He said as he caressed Kurama's cheek.

"Alright, then I'll see you next week." He said and then Hiei left.

Every time they met it was like two lovers starving for each other. They met in the same place every week and no one suspected. It was two months now that they have started a romantic relationship.

"You will have to tell them soon, Kurama." Hiei said to Kurama as he snuggled closer to Hiei.

"I know, I just don't know when. The time never seems good, anytime I get her and mum together, all they can talk about is babies." Kurama sighed as he looked at Hiei.

"We will know when the right time comes." Hiei said as he caressed Kurama's back.

"Yea, I hate having to hide now." Kurama said as he nuzzled Hiei's neck. "Oh, Yusuke is having a party, did Yukina tell about it?"

"Yes. I don't want to go."

"Oh if you do, I will make it worth your while." Kurama bribed.

"Go on." Hiei grinned as Kurama straddled him wearing a wide grin as he looked down mischievously at Hiei.

In the party, everyone was talking and drinking and having fun. Kurama was next to Yuya as she talked to some girl name Botan. He wanted to leave but she was persistent.

'Marriage life is so deceiving when you're dating. I don't even know who she is anymore.' He thought as he looked around for Hiei. Yusuke wanted to have a costume party for the fun of it, saying that it was something he called Halloween or hallows eve, something like that. Therefore he was here now, dressed up in his Youko outfit because he refused to wear any of the degrading costumes. The girls wore skimpy outfits except Yukina, she was dressed as a geisha and everyone had a feeling Yusuke forced Keiko to wear that French maid outfit.

Kurama turned when he sensed Hiei and smiled when he saw that Hiei didn't even bother dress up, just his usual back. Kurama excused himself and went to Hiei.

"You look nice as always." He greeted Hiei who pretended to ignore him.

"What are you suppose to be." Hiei watched his white tunic.

"Youko." He stated.

"You're already a Youko." Hiei said.

"See, if you believe hard enough things will happen. I've always wanted to be a Youko." He teased Hiei.

"Crazy." Hiei mumbled.

"Only for you." Kurama whispered and grinned.

"I need a drink." He said as he looked around.

"Oh let me show you where the bar is and Kuwabara is the bartender." He grinned when Hiei groaned.

About two hours into the party, Kurama and Hiei sat by the bar bored. Kuwabara gave up in the bar, saying everyone could pour their own drink and went to dance with Yukina. Yusuke was somewhere about with Keiko and Kurama didn't care where Yuya was.

"Hiei." Kurama called softly.

"Kurama."

"What to go find a room?" he grinned naughtily.

Hiei gulped down his drink in one go, and grinned. "Lead the way."

"My pleasure." He cooed seductively.

When they were out of the dance hall, Kurama pulled Hiei looking for a room.

"In a hurry for something?" he asked amused.

"Yes." Kurama said as he opened a room, it looked like an office. "What kind of building did Yusuke rent?" he asked but mainly to himself.

"I don't care, but this will do." Hiei said as he pushed Kurama in and locked the door. He pushed Kurama on the desk as he kissed him passionately.

"Mmm." Kurama moaned into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Hiei's waist pulling him closer. Hiei began kissing down his neck and Kurama moaned louder.

"Uh... Hiei..." he begged and Hiei seemed to understand. They didn't have much time before someone notice they disappearance. Hiei pushed his hands under the tunic to unbutton Kurama pants as Kurama worked on Hiei's. Kurama stood up to allow his pants to fall to the floor as he jumped back up on the desk and re-wrapped his leg around Hiei. Hiei began to kiss him again and grabbed hold of Kurama's hips as he inched Kurama off the desk a little as he entered.

"Uhhh..." He moaned and tightened his legs around Hiei's waist.

"Mm..." Hiei moaned as he held on to Kurama's hips and he began moving.

"Ah.. uh...uh.." Kurama panted with every thrust as he wrapped his arms around Hiei, pulling his body closer.

"Harder..." Kurama moaned out and Hiei complied thrusting faster and harder, loving when Kurama became vocal.

Hiei began kissing Kurama neck but began moaning as the intensity build and Kurama was getting more affected when he heard Hiei's deep voice so close to his ear.

"Uh Hiei...UH...Ah..." Kurama panted out as he released himself.

"Mmm." Hiei moaned as he was finished and Kurama rested his head on Hiei's shoulders as he tried to catch his breath.

"Mmm." Kurama smiled against Hiei. "I wish we could stay like this forever." Kurama said softly and smiled more when Hiei began running his hands through his long loose red hair.

"Just say the word." Hiei said as he continued his act on Kurama's hair.

"Yea." Kurama sighed contently.

They stayed that way for about five minutes until Hiei pulled away and helped Kurama with his pants.

"We need to get back." He said as he led Kurama out of the room and he watched him.

"They will know something happened. " Hiei said as he continued to look at Kurama.

"How?" he asked as turned a questionably curious eye on Hiei.

"You have a goofy look on your face." He grinned.

"Aren't you happy that you were the one that put it there?" He teased.

"Yes, and don't forget that." He smirked.

"I don't think I could ever. You just fulfilled one of my fantasies." He grinned wider.

"Really? You never told me about any of them. I didn't know you had."

"Oh yes I do and next time I'll tell you when you decide to take a shower." He grinned and Hiei followed suit as they entered the dance hall. No one missed them.

"Well Hiei, didn't I tell you it would be good." Kurama grinned.

"You didn't disappoint." He said as he had another drink. "You want one?"

"No, I think I've had enough, my stomach is feeling weird." Kurama said as he sat down near Hiei.

"Will you be alright?" He asked with a hint of concern.

"Yea, it's nothing. Are you worried?" Kurama teased.

"Don't fool yourself." He said as he kept drinking.

"You are worried." Kurama began to tease him but then Yuya came.

"Shuichi dear, it's time to go." She said as she watched both of them. "Hiei, if you like you can stay the night by us." She said and Kurama turned pleading eyes on him.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Great, then let's go." Kurama said as he led the way.

Yuya was tried when she got to their apartment that she fell asleep with her costume on. Kurama showed Hiei to the guest room and they had some fun before Kurama left and went to sleep.

The next day Hiei woke up to the lovely music of someone vomiting. He went to the bathroom and saw Kurama hugging the toilet.

"I feel horrible." Kurama said as he looked up at Hiei.

"Probably drank too much." Hiei said as he held back Kurama's hair as another round of regurgitation occurred.

"And I mixed it too, that's not good." He sighed as his stomach gave him a break. They looked up when Yuya came to see what was happening.

"Shuichi dear are you alright?" She asked with a disgusted look but didn't come near.

"Yea I'm fine." He said but covered his mouth soon after and hunched over the bowl again.

"Go fix something or him to eat." Hiei demanded. And she ran out to the kitchen. "That woman is useless."

"I know." Kurama said as he sighed. "I think it's over." He said as he got up and washed out his mouth and face. "EW."

"What." Hiei rushed to his side."The water taste horrible." Kurama made a face and Hiei answered amused.

"It's because of the stomach acid you vomited. Go eat; it should settle your stomach." Hiei ushered Kurama out of the bathroom.

Hiei wanted to leave but Kurama insisted that he stayed for breakfast. Hiei watched as Kurama picked his food saying that his stomach was still upset from all the heaving, so he took a shower and took a nap. His stomach was still trying to make him vomit but he had to keep it down. There was nothing there after all. He fell asleep hoping he would relax.

Hiei left soon after and went by Yukina. He was visiting her for a few weeks, something she almost forced him to do. With him there with Yukina it was harder for him to go visit Kurama in their rendezvous point. She wanted to do so many things with him that all he had a time for was a call. After that night, Kurama said he has been doing better so that was good. That incident was one more reason why he did not fancy that woman, Yuya. She couldn't even take care of her husband.

A month after, Hiei and Kurama finally met, they did their sparing and other activities. Now they were lying on the grass staring up at the night sky.

"I remembered when we were on the roof and you startled me." Kurama recollected.

"You looked beautiful back then." Hiei teased.

"What about now?" Kurama raised himself up as he looked down at Hiei.

"You're enchanting." He said and Kurama blushed.

"Back then, you were my dark handsome stranger." Kurama chuckled.

"I should still be that." Hiei said.

"Why?"

"The dark phantom should stay a passionate enigma." Hiei smirked at Kurama.

"You have such a way with words." Kurama smiled as he kissed Hiei.

"It's time that we go back. Same place same time next week?"Kurama asked and Hiei nodded.

The following week Kurama almost didn't show up but he did eventually.

"Sorry I'm late, Hiei." Kurama said as he looked up in the tree where Hiei was relaxing.

"Hn." He said and jumped down. "Is something wrong?" Hiei asked when he saw dry tear streaks on Kurama's face. Kurama shook his head as he looked at Hiei with sad eyes.

"Why the tears and sadness then?" Hiei asked. Kurama sighed as he took a deep breath.

"I was late because I had a doctor's appointment." Kurama started.

"You go to a human doctor?" Hiei asked somewhat surprised.

"No, I go to Reikai. It was my annual check up; well I rescheduled my annual check up because I sensed something was wrong with me." Kurama stopped and tried to relax his nerves.

"So what? Why were you crying?" Hiei looked at him.

"They found a parasite." He said. It wasn't a lie. They are somewhat like a parasite.

"Huh, a what?" Hiei looked at him.

"Hiei, I'm pregnant." Kurama looked at Hiei who held a completely shocked look. "Apparently all the vomiting I had and lack of appetite was symptoms of that.

"Vomiting, I thought it was only that morning." Hiei looked at Kurama with a look that demanded the truth.

"No it was the first." Kurama said quietly.

"WHAT." He said angrily

"Hiei, please I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you and I really didn't think it were anything serious. I forgot some Youko males possessed that ability." Kurama sighed as he sat down.

"I was the rare one in my clan that's why I ran away and became a bandit. Some of my clan members teased me about it and others wanted to find out if it was true. I forgot about that because I thought that since I have a human body that ability wouldn't transfer over. It looked like it did." Kurama sighed as he held his knees up to his chest.

"This just took me by surprise." Hiei said as he sat next to Kurama and held him to his chest.

"How do you think I feel? Now I have to tell mother and Yuya about us." He groaned.

"As least she would be getting that grandchild she always wanted." Hiei tried to show the bright side. Never in his life did he think he would have to do that.

"Yea but the wrong person got pregnant." Kurama sighed. "Mother actually began questioning why she wasn't yet and I used the excuse you gave me to tell her, but I told her Yuya was barren when she wasn't around so mother would think it's the truth. How will I be able to come out with this?" he asked worriedly.

"Why do you think you're alone in this?" Hiei looked down at Kurama.

"I'm afraid Hiei." Kurama confessed and Hiei held him closer.

"I know." Hiei said as he rubbed Kurama's back as a way to comfort him. "We should to it as soon as possible before you start to show. How long are you?"

"Nine weeks." Kurama said from Hiei's chest.

"And you drank." Hiei looked at Kurama.

"I asked the doctor to do a test to make sure that did not interfere. He said everything was fine."

"Good." Hiei sighed in relief.

"Hiei are you alright with this?" Kurama looked up at him through his bangs.

"Yes." Hiei gave him a reassuring smile.

"Not even a year of the wedding and I am going to break this news." Kurama sighed. "Let's do it tomorrow. The faster we do this the faster I can get over it."

"I agree."

"I want to stay out here for the night. I can't face anyone yet." Kurama said as Hiei guided him to lie down on the grass with him.

"All will be said tomorrow."

The next day, it was a Sunday. As soon as Kurama got home Yuya was questioning him.

"Where have you been? You didn't come home last night." She kept talking as she followed Kurama about the apartment as he looked for the phone to ring his mum.

"Just shut up and leave him alone." Hiei appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" She watched Hiei.

"Can you two hush, I'm on the phone." Kurama ordered.

"Mother!" He asked quickly as she answered.

"Yes dear, is something the matter?" She asked worriedly after hearing his frantic tone.

"Yes, can you come over to the apartment as soon as possible?"

"Yes sure dear, I'll be there as soon as I can." She informed.

"Thank you," He said and hung up.

"Shuichi, what's wrong?" Yuya looked worried at him as he got up not even bothering to look at her.

"You'll find out when mother gets here." He said firmly. "I'm going to take a shower." With that he left.

Yuya watched Hiei with accusing eyes. "You know something." She said as she went towards it.

"Shut the hell up and let me be." Hiei said as he walked out to the balcony.

"Well I never."

"Now you have, deal with it." he snapped as he closed the door behind him and looked out at the view.

When Shiori arrived Kurama made sure all of them sat down first before he started talking. He sat on the single couch and Yuya and Shiori sat in the loveseat. Hiei decided the stand away, leaning against the wall as he listened.

"Mother I have something to tell you, something that I should have told you a long time ago, which could have saved me from everything else I have to tell you." He started nervously.

"What is it dear?" She asked as she leaned forward.

Kurama looked to Hiei for comfort. Hiei nodded for him to continue with a rare but quick smile.

Kurama took a deep breath. "I never loved Yuya and I never should have been forced to go along with the wedding." He said as he looked up. His mother was in shock and Yuya looked as if she would bust in tears.

"I thought that if I agree you would stop bothering me mother, I couldn't tell you no. I also thought that I might learn to love Yuya, but she changed into a whole new person after the marriage and I didn't even want to try."

"You should have said something much earlier. It will be degrading to Yuya if you got a divorce." Shiori said.

"No it wouldn't, it's the twenty-first century. It happens all the time." Hiei said bitterly from his post.

"Hiei is right, and mother I did try to tell you but you were so caught up in trying to set me up and having talks about grandchildren you never considered my happiness. I felt tired and drained for having to make you two happy with me being miserable. Mother, you put me in a loveless marriage and I had to deal with this for months, not you." By now Yuya was crying but he didn't care. He was more worried about is mother's reaction.

"I'm sorry you suffered but this is not good to end this, why not try, it has not even been a year yet." Shiori looked at him hoping he'd listen.

"Mother I will make my decisions on my own now. One more reason I want to annul this relationship is because I've been with someone else." He said as he sat back in the chair as he took a breath. He was feeling fatigued.

"What? Who can it be?" Yuya yelled and Shiori looked up from where she was comforting Yuya to look at her son.

"Hiei."

WHAT, YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME WITH HIM?" She yelled as he pointed an accusing figure at Hiei.

"Dear calm down, it is not good for a young lady to make such a scene." Shiori cooed.

"Wasn't I enough that you had to go to_ him_? Was he better?" She spat bitterly.

"I wouldn't know I've never touched you." Kurama looked at her as he rubbed his forehead.

"How could you say that dear?" Shiori looked at him confused.

"It is true mother, and Yuya is not barren, well I don't think she is." He explained.

"Are you alright?" Hiei came closer and whispered.

Kurama nodded, "Just fatigued, I can use some water though." He said softly to Hiei and he left to get the water.

"Yuya, haven't you realised you have no memory of it. You were so persistent that I drugged you and staged it. Other nights I made up excuses. You should be happy I didn't take advantage of you, like others would. I am not proud of my actions but I could not do it. I felt that I robbed myself of my happiness because of both of you. I thought that it was going to be alright, you thinking I was a loving husband and mum thinking you were barren." He nodded his thanks when Hiei handed him a glass of water.

"So why confess all this now? How long has it been going on for?" Shiori asked not really wanting to know the answer but Yuya deserved to know.

"A few months now. I met Hiei in the wedding and when I saw him I knew what I felt for you was nothing. No, it reassured me that it was nothing. I knew I wasn't in love with you. Hiei made me feel things that I only heard of never experienced." He sighed as he took a drink of the water.

"Are you alright dear, you're sighing a lot and you look tired?" Shiori noticed.

"He was with him last night and he didn't come home." Yuya said with tears in her eyes as she pointed menacingly at Hiei.

"Well this was why we decided to come out with it now." He took a deep breath as he looked at them.

"You know about my unique condition, so there will not be any confusion when I tell you that..." He stopped.

"What dear and what condition, you have to be specific." Shiori said sadly, she felt for Yuya but she was happy her son was letting all this out now. She could only imagine how it was for him and it was her fault. She felt guilty.

"Mother, um... you will be a grandmother after all." He said as he looked at her.

"What, how? This doesn't make sense." Yuya said as she glared at Kurama.

"I'm pregnant mother."

"Really?" Shiori showed her first smile. She knew Kurama's true nature but when Yuya came into the picture they told her that he was a hermaphrodite and she fell for it.

"Yes, mother. I found out yesterday. I told Hiei first because he should be the first to know."

"That's fine, congratulations." She got up and hugged Kurama and then bowed to Hiei at a distance. She only met Hiei a handful of times and he intimidated her greatly.

"How can you congratulate them? You're crazy just like all of them." Yuya cried. "I should have been the pregnant one; I'm the wife, not my husband." She cried harder.

"This is all my fault if you have to blame someone, it should be me." Shiori went to her.

"No mother I will take responsibility for my actions." He said trying to stand up.

"Stay." Hiei commanded as he went and sat on the arm of the chair. Kurama complied.

"YOU ALL ARE CRAZY." Yuya yelled. "How could you do this to me and how could you accept this." She cried.

"Yuya, I will leave the apartment with you and I will be moving in with Hiei." Kurama said as he looked to Shiori who got the message. She smiled sadly at him but nodded. He will be going to Makai.

"I will inform Yusuke and Kuwabara about our recent events and they will help me move. I hope to move out completely by this weekend. We will do this annulment discretely and no one else is to know why all this has happened." Kurama said.

"I understand." Shiori said sadly.

"I should let everyone know." Yuya said spiteful and Hiei went up to her and glared. She squeaked. "You will do no such thing." He said and in a flash of light, she fell limp.

"What did you do to her?" Shiori asked worriedly as he looked at her.

"I erased her memory. I can't afford for a bitter woman as her to open her mouth." Hiei said as he went back to Kurama's side.

"Thanks Hiei." Kurama sighed as he rested hi next to Hiei.

"Shuichi, this is a lot to take in and I am sorry I didn't listen to you. I was so preoccupied in what I wanted because of what my friends had, that I didn't realised what I was doing to you. For what it's worth, I will support you in this. It is all I can do now." She said sadly.

"Thank you mother." Kurama smiled.

"So you will be moving to Makai. How would I know your progress and how would see my grandchild?" She worried.

"We will visit occasionally." He assured.

"Alright, are you sure this is what you want?" She asked him with concern.

"Yes, this is one thing I am very sure about." He smiled happily at her as he rested one hand to his stomach and then smiled up at Hiei.

Five months later

There was a knock on the door, and Shiori went to answer it.

"Hello mother." Kurama smiled at her with Hiei to his side, just observing them.

"Shuichi, wow you've grown." She smiled as he looked at his huge stomach.

"Yea, I knew that was going to happen." Kurama joked as Shiori ushered them in.

"I'm so happy I get a chance to see you like this, oh have a seat. I'm going to get my camera." She grinned as she ran upstairs and Kurama shook his head at her.

"Oh boy, Hiei can you help me sit." Kurama held his stomach as Hiei eased him on the couch. "Thanks." He sighed as he relaxed.

"Alright I'm ready I have a great time planned for us, this will be so exciting and I went shopping for baby clothes too. Since you didn't tell me if it will be a boy or a girl, I bought neutral colour clothes." Shiori said excitedly as he came down with the camera and a bag of baby clothes.

"Wow, you're really prepared." Kurama smiled at her.

"Yes and I want to get a chance to spoil my grandchild too." She giggled and Hiei just give Kurama a look that says, 'she's mad.'

Kurama chuckled. "Don't worry mother, you will get the chance to."

The whole day was spent with Shiori snapping pictures of Kurama and secretly took some of him and Hiei when she was out of the room. She took full advantage of the visit.

A few weeks later

"Ah...Hiei!" Kurama yelled.

"What." Hiei rushed to Kurama's side.

"I'm...going into labour." He panted as he held onto his stomach trying to control his breathing.

"NOW!"

"Yes, get the nurse." Kurama said as he tried to stay calm. Hiei ran out of the room and went to get the nurse.

"Nurse." He yelled.

"Yes, my lord." She turned to him.

"Kurama's in labour." He said with urgency as she quickly grabbed her things, called another nurse and they both followed Hiei to Kurama.

"Kurama-sama, how far apart is the contractions." She quickly asked as she walked into the room.

"I...ah... I'm not sure." He said in pain and Hiei went to his side to wipe away some of the sweat beads that began to form on his forehead.

"My lord, would you step out for a moment. We will call you when the birthing process if finished." She said to Hiei and he nodded.

"I'll just be outside." He said to Kurama and Kurama gave him a quick smile before another contraction hit him.

"Ah!" he screamed in pain. "Get this parasite out of me now!" He yelled and Hiei left.

When Hiei was outside he called one of the guards. "Is everything going as planned?" He asked the guard.

"Yes my lord. We are just waiting for you to give the command." The guard said.

"Good." Hiei sighed as he leaned against the door, waiting to go back in. He wanted to know if Kurama was good well.

About an hour after the nurse came out and told Hiei it was fine now. He smiled when he saw Kurama, who was being propped up by the pillows, cooing a small bundle in his arms as he walked to his side. He smiled fondly as he looked Kurama and the baby who was now sleeping. Kurama looked up at him with a content but tired look.

"It's a boy." Kurama smiled at him. Hiei brushed back some of Kurama's hair from his face as a small hand stretched from the blanket.

"Saizo." Hiei watched him and the baby yawned but went back to sleep. Kurama parted the black hair from the baby's face and looked back at Hiei.

"Here." He said handing Hiei the bundle and Hiei sat next to Kurama and accepted. He looked up when there was a knock on the door. Hiei nodded to the guard and the guard left. A few minutes after someone came rushing through the doors.

"Shuichi dear." Kurama heard someone yelled

"Mother!" Kurama looked up shocked but happy. "What... how?" He asked when Hiei smirked and Shiori came to sit on the other side of the bed.

"Oh didn't Hiei tell you. He gave me clearance to enter Makai and a royal guard too. I felt very special. Now I know how the rich and famous feels." She giggled.

"Well, do you want to see your grandson?" Kurama asked grinning at his mother's behaviour as Hiei handed the baby to him and he handed to baby to her.

"Oh Shuichi, Hiei, he's beautiful." She said with unshared tears in her eyes.

Kurama smiled at the scene as he leaned against Hiei's chest and then there was a loud noise as someone kicked the door open.

"I am here to see my nephew." Yusuke grinned as he walked to them, with everyone else behind him.

Yukina walked up to Hiei and smiled as he nodded in response.

"Oh he's so precious." Kuwabara said as he looked over Yusuke's shoulder as they all surrounded Shiori and the baby.

"Keep your voice down, he's trying to sleep." Hiei snapped at Kuwabara's outburst.

"Oh it's a boy!" Keiko and Yukina squealed and woke up the baby.

Kurama just accepter his position as Hiei draw him closer as he looked at his friends and family fuss over their first born son. He looked up at Hiei.

"Thank you Hiei." He smiled.

"I should be thanking you." Hiei said as Kurama pulled him down into a kiss. They pulled away and smiled at what they life has become. Everything was flawless until they heard something from Yusuke when he tried to lift up baby Saizo and he peed on him.

"Yo, Kurama how about a girl!" They just laughed and Hiei shook his head.

THE END. I hope this was a great one. It just came to me and I am happy to have written it. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
